1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a small vertical take-off and landing aircraft capable of being used in rescue operations and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known representative example of a vertical take-off and landing aircraft is a helicopter. Another such vertical take-off and landing aircraft disclosed in JP(A) 2002-370696 is provided with a plurality of propeller units for generating lift. These aircraft, however, lack maneuverability due to their large size. In addition, the propeller (i.e., the rotor) extends beyond the periphery of the body of the aircraft which makes it difficult for rescue workers to get close to the site of an accident or fire or the like, thus impairing their ability to rescue persons in need of rescue or to fight fires. Thus, a smaller vertical take-off and landing aircraft possessing excellent maneuverability is desired for use in rescue operations.
Examples of some known small vertical take-off and landing aircraft include the Rocket Belt by Bell Aerospace Co., the Millennium Jet by Trek Entertainment, Inc., and the X-Jet by Williams International. With all of these aircraft, however, the amount and direction of thrust are controlled by mere feeling of the operator and the shifting of the operator's weight, which requires a very skilled pilot.